


Roaring Honeymoon Adventure

by IzzyLeon21



Series: Reunion and Weddings [3]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Piss, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RJ and Casey go on their honeymoon. Yaoi. Don't like don't read please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roaring Honeymoon Adventure

RJ's POV   
RJ and Casey are at Auckland, New Zealand for their three week honeymoon. They arrive at their hotel and get their keys to the room. He and Casey unpack their suitcases and check out their room. 

He and Casey take off their sandals and lay on their large bed. RJ kneels by the end of the bed and starts massaging his husband's feet doing one at a time. Casey moans softly as RJ massages his feet. RJ removes his clothes and helps Casey take off his clothes too. They are both in their briefs; RJ wearing purple ones, and Casey wearing red ones. 

They start making out on the bed, sucking and kissing each other's bodies while stroking the other's cock through their briefs. RJ asks Casey to handcuff him and want one of their dildos in his ass and one in his mouth. Casey obliges to his husband's request handcuffing RJ's arms above his head. RJ shimmies out of his briefs showing his erect cock with precum. He watches as Casey removes his underwear and grabs the lube and dildos. 

RJ feels the cool lube on his ass and cock as Casey slides the red dildo in his ass and puts the purple one in RJ's waiting mouth. RJ sucks on his dildo, moaning and groaning as Casey slides his condom cock in his ass. RJ feels both the dildo and Casey's cock sliding in and out of his furry ass as he arches upward with erotic pleasure. RJ shoots his load of cum on his and Casey's chest. 

Casey shoots his load in RJ's ass then licks it up making RJ extremely happy. He and Casey head into the bathroom and lay on the floor sucking each other's cocks shooting cum onto the floor. Then they piss on each other as they continue kissing and sucking. Afterwards, he and Casey clean up the floor and get inside the shower letting the warm water trail down their bodies as they spread shampoo on their bodies.

After their shower, he and Casey put on new briefs for the night. He puts on a pair of white and purple briefs, and Casey puts on a pair of red and black briefs. He and his husband lay in bed falling asleep while watching a movie on TV curled up against each other.

RJ left Jungle Karma Pizza under Theo, Lily, Fran and Flit supervision for these three weeks. Casey had Jarrod take over his class of students for the three weeks at Pai Zhuq Academy. 

He and Casey go on the ferry boat looking at the ocean and seeing the Dolphins. The next day, he and Casey went on hike through the woods and went sand surfing using surfboards getting sand all over them. 

They head to the hotel to shower again. RJ and Casey get dressed to have dinner at a nearby pizza restaurant that he found while searching online. They had delicious sausage and pepperoni pizza. Afterwards, he and Casey got ice cream and walked around the docks holding hands.

Returning to the hotel, RJ and Casey strip off all their clothes and get their fetish stuff from their suitcase. RJ and Casey put their wolf and tiger ears on their head and their butt plug tails. RJ and Casey crawl on their hands and knees and start playing around. Sniffing and licking each other's butt and cocks. He and Casey play tug of war with their dress socks. Removing their butt plugs and animal ears, RJ and Casey have bareback sex with Casey on top of him. RJ's legs are being held by Casey firmly as his husband slides his cock in and out of his ass. RJ moans and groans out in pleasure as they both shoot their load. He and Casey clean up after having sex to get ready for bed.

RJ is wearing a gray shirt, purple-blue briefs, and purple-gray striped pajama pant. Casey is wearing a green shirt, orange-red briefs and light brown pajama pants. Casey snuggles up against RJ's side with his head on his chest and his arms around him. RJ and Casey sleep peacefully for the night. 

The next couple of days  
RJ and Casey meditate together during every morning, go out running, go swimming at the beach. and visit different landmarks in Auckland. He and Casey decide to go rock climbing but indoors. They are both competitive against each other as they race to see who will ring the bell first. RJ ends up winning. He and Casey, both sweaty and quite hungry stop at a food truck to grab lunch.

They eat their lunch while gazing at the scenery of the ocean and the sounds of the dolphins. They return to the hotel to send pictures of them to their friends and family via email.

He and Casey relax in their hotel room as Casey gives him a shoulder massage which he always loves from his beautiful husband. Casey kisses RJ's neck as RJ caresses Casey's bulge. 

They get ready for dinner where they'll go to a pizza restaurant RJ found online in the city. He and Casey wear dress clothes. RJ wearing a black dress shirt, pants and shoes, purple tie and dress socks. Casey is wearing a black dress shirt, pants and shoes, and red tie and dress socks. He and Casey share a kiss as they leave the hotel.

Arriving at the restaurant, they get seated and order a sausage and pepperoni pizza. RJ gazes lovingly into Casey's brown eyes as Casey looks into RJ's green eyes. He and Casey talk about their plans for the weekend. They plan on going to going to an art show and go to the carnival thats happening.

Finishing their dinner, he and Casey remove their shoes and socks as they walk along the beach with the sun setting. They go back to the hotel and they strip down to their briefs, sitting next to one another on the bed. RJ has gray and purple briefs on and Casey has maroon and black briefs on. RJ video calls his dad who answers and his dad's surprised that he and Casey are in their underwear. RJ tells his dad that he and Casey have been having a great time at New Zealand.

As RJ is talking to his dad, Master Finn. His husband, Casey has been checking his schedule for his students at the academy. After saying goodnight to his dad and urging Casey to put his schedule away; he and Casey start making out touching each other's cocks through their briefs and grabbing onto their asses. 

RJ and Casey remove their briefs throwing them off the bed. They lay on the bed facing each other with the erect cocks rubbing against the other. RJ tells Casey about the first guy he had a crush on and had sex with. Casey is eager to find out. RJ tells his husband that it was Master Swoop, who was his favorite Master at Pai Zhuq. 

Casey is both shocked and aroused by RJ's reveal. RJ tells Casey that his crush on Master Swoop started when he began training under him. He tells him that he found Master Swoop to be attractive for an older man and during one day after training he kissed him. 

Master Swoop kissed RJ back pleasantly and they made out with out each in the tent out in the woods. RJ admitted his crush to Master Swoop, who reciprocated his student's feelings gingerly kissing RJ as he falls backward onto his sleeping bag with his teacher on top of him. Master Swoop removed RJ's shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, trailing kisses down RJ's chest.

Removing RJ's underwear, Master Swoop gives his student his first blow job making RJ moan with pleasure and shoot his load of cum into his Master's mouth. Swoop takes RJ's cum saying it taste sweet like pineapple. 

Swoop taught RJ how to fight without seeing since he himself is blind. He also taught RJ how to glide across water with the Jungle Fan. RJ and Master Swoop had sex in the lake after training one afternoon. He wrapped his arms around Swoop and stared at his hazel eyes and salt and pepper black hair. They then had sex again in the tent together.

RJ tells Casey that he and Master Swoop had a sexual relationship for about four months. Casey asks him if Master Swoop was great in bed which RJ tells him he was and probably still is. He and Casey are both hard and he has Casey's legs in the air holding his thighs. He slides his cock into his husband's ass and begins fucking him. RJ cums in Casey's ass filling him up. Casey flips him over and does the same to RJ. 

After having sex, RJ and Casey talk about wanting to have a threesome sometime with Master Swoop, who's planning on retiring from the Academy pretty soon. They both agree to ask Swoop when they return home. RJ cuddles up next to Casey laying his head on his sweaty chest and having one of his hands on Casey's butt cheek and his other hand of Casey's cock. Casey kisses him on the forehead. They fall asleep with the covers over them. 

They visit the art show and have a fun at the carnival by the docks playing games and winning prizes during the weekend. The next few days, RJ and Casey buy souvenirs for their friends and family. 

He and Casey spend their last day before heading back home going on a picnic together with the sun setting and RJ takes of selfie of them curled up together. They pack up their clothes and the souvenirs in their suitcases and head to the airport.

After the long flight, RJ and Casey are welcomed back home by their friends; Theo, Lily, Fran, Dominic, Jarrod and Camille. They retrieve their bags and they all head back to Jungle Karma Pizza.


End file.
